Stealth Force: Beginning
by Spyeedy
Summary: A group of kids form a special and unique group of Chaos City's young army to serve as Chaos City's new defence and leading group in war. Do they have what it takes to be Chaos City's new defence with the technology they have at their disposal? This story does not include characters from the Avengers or Fantastic 4 movies. The story only uses the power and origins of the movies.


**Stealth Force: The Beginning**

 **Read as the quartet: Richard, Jason, Finn & Star, form the Stealth Force and lead and become Chaos City's new defence. And also, creating new technology for their unit as well as in their own lives**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in the story related to Star Trek and Marvel including their properties used in the story.**

 **Characters:**

Richard

Jason

Finn

Star

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **7am Monday, Richard's home**

Groans coming from a room as the rays of sun shone through the window. "I hate school" Richard muttered. He got up and went to take a shower, changed into his clothes. Richard went downstairs and ate his breakfast. He then went to his garage. "Hmm, what should I take? There's so many of my favourite cars in there. Decided to randomly choose the cars by a lucky draw box he had, he put his hand in the box and picked a paper and drew it out. "So I'm driving the Bugatti today? Okay, time to go to school." He went back inside his house to take his bag from the living room. He then went back to the garage to enter his car and drive it out of the garage to school.

 **At the same time, Jason's home**

A sound of an alarm clock ringing wakes the house's only occupant. Jason woke up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He stood up and stopped the alarm clock. He then showered and changed into his clothes. Jason went downstairs and ate his breakfast. He then went to his garage and entered a black Koenigsegg which was tuned for street driving and drove it out of the garage to school.

 **At the same time, Star & Finn's house**

Sounds of gaming originating from Finn's room wakes Star up. "Will you tone the sound down Finn?!" Star yelled. "Sorry sis!" yelled back Finn. "You are unbelievable" Star muttered. She shakes her head and sits up on her bed. Glancing at the clock, "It's time for school! Get ready for school Finn!" Star yelled. "Alright!" yelled back Finn. He turns off his gaming console and changes into his clothes and picks his school bag up from a corner of his room. He then goes downstairs to the dining room and eats cereal. Star went to shower and change into her clothes. She then joined her brother in the dining room eating sandwiches. "Come on, let's go to school," Star told her brother. "Alright sis!" Finn exclaimed. They placed their utensils in the basin and proceeded to their garage. 2 cars sitting in the garage, one an Audi R8 which was a birthday and Christmas present for Star from Richard while the other was a Toyota Mark X 250g that the siblings ride in. Star and Finn then entered the Toyota and Star started the engine. She then drove the car out of the garage to school.

 **At Chaos High, 8am**

3 cars reaches Chaos High's parking space, a Toyota, Bugatti and Koenigsegg. The cars then park next to each other. The drivers/occupant exit their cars. "Nice to see you guys again from the winter holidays," Richard said to his friends. "Hey Richie," Star replied. "Don't call me 'Richie', Star" Richard groaned. "You two done flirting?" Jason asked. "We are not flirting!" the two of them exclaimed. "And she/he is my sister/brother" Richard and Star said. "Whatever" Jason shrugged. "Serious? Did you have to say that Jason? You should know that by now," scolded Finn. Raising his hands up, "Aw come on! You had to ruin the fun!" Jason whined. "Too bad," Finn shot back, "Anyway, let's go". The group then entered the school and went to their lockers which was besides each other. "I'm glad you hacked the school's computers to have our lockers side by side, Richie" Star told him. Shrugging, "No problem after all it would be easier for us to be together and what did I say about calling me 'Richie'!" Richard replied. "I will call you that as long as I want to, so don't stop me" Star sang. Richard growled. "Anyway, let's go to class" Jason interrupted the two of them. They then proceeded to their class.

 **After classes finished at 12.30pm**

Stretching his arms, "AH! I get to walk again after being sitting in the chair for 4 hrs!" Richard exclaimed. Finn agreed with him. "Come on, let's dine for lunch at Swensen's" Jason said to the group. "Alright! Jason, either you or me have to pay the bill if either of us loses to the other of reaching Swensen's!" Richard exclaimed running towards his car. Jason ran to his car. Richard sped off with Jason closely behind. Star sighs. "Come on little bro, let's hurry so that the both of them wouldn't be in a crash last time" Star told her brother. Finn nods and the both of them went to their car and went off following the 2 boys' car's wheels mark on the road.

 **After 8 hours at 8.30pm**

The 4 friends are laying down on a large cloth laid on soft grass. They look up to the sky, "The night sky is beautiful isn't it?" Star asked. Richard nodded, "Yup!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, a small spherical object appears in the sky flaming down. Finn noticed it and pointed out, "Hey! Look at that flaming object, what is that?". "I don't know and – oh shit! It's coming right at us! Scramble and take the cloth!" Jason yelled. The 4 quickly got up and scrambled with Star taking the cloth with her. BOOM! The meteorite crashed where the 4 where seconds after the cloth was picked. They then sighed in relief. Finn said, "Whew, we are not fried." "Let's check it out!" Richard exclaimed excitedly. They then went closer to the meteorite. They noticed the meteorite was a small gem and it emitting some strange energy. The strange energies then vanished. They shrugged. "Let's bring it back to my lab for examination." Richard said. The rest agreed and Richard went to his car and brought it closer to the gem. The car then opened up a compartment and a robotic claw came out of the compartment and picked the gem up. The claw then pulled itself back into the compartment and the compartment closed. "Alright, let's go!" Richard exclaimed. The rest nodded and got into their cars. The 4 then drove off towards Richard's lab.

 **Arriving at Richard's lab, 8.45pm**

The gem is placed on one of Richard's lab table. He then chipped a part of it and placed under an energy reading device. "Hmm, the gem seems to emitting an unknown energy" Richard mused. "Unknown energy?" the rest asked in unison. He nodded, "Yes an unknown energy, an energy that is not known to us here on earth, so the energy must be a foreign energy which makes the gem an unknown object. The rest ohhed. "Right, let's take a rest I've got rooms to spare here designated for you guys in case you ever stayed here." Richard said. The rest thanked him and then the group exited the lab. The gem emitted the same strange energy and the energy entered their body. The 4 did not noticed it and went to their rooms and slept.

 **The next day after school at Richard's lab**

The 4 went to Richard's home immediately after school and went to his lab. Richard then placed the energy reading device he used before above the gem. "Strange" Richard said. The rest asked what's strange. "The gem is no longer emitting the energy" Richard answered them. "Alright guys, time to study the molecular structure of the gem" Richard said, he then chipped a part of the game and placed 4 parts of it on 4 petri dishes. He then placed them under 4 microscopes. The group of them then went to a microscope and examined the part of the gem. After examining the parts, the 4 went to large table and placed their observations and results onto the table to consolidate. "Have there been any changes to the gem?" Finn asked. "Yes there is from your observations and result, it appears that the gem changed its molecular structure with the energy gone from the gem" Richard answered. "Anyway, I want this to be kept a secret alright? I don't want other people to know about this gem and if it falls into the hands of people with bad intentions, I fear it will be catastrophic" Richard continued. The rest agreed.

 **A few days after that**

Richard hummed as he went to his favourite candy store. He entered the store to witness a man holding a gun to the cashier's head as he asked the cashier to quickly fill the bag up. The gunman noticed Richard at the entrance and shouted to his fellow thief at the back at the store. "Hey lazy! There's a kid at the entrance! Hurry and put a gun to his head, he could call the police at anytime!" Richard stood rooted at the entrance and the other thief came out of the door leading to the back of the store and moved Richard further into the store and pointed the gun at his head. Richard came back to his senses seconds after he was shoved further into the store. He then reacted to the shove by trying to push the thief and then something strange happened...

* * *

 **Well, I had to cut off the story as I wanted you my readers to left on the cliffhanger.**

 **If you don't like cliffhangers, well… too bad for you! I love to keep you people in suspense. *Writer is assaulted by screams of frustration* Alright! I was kidding about keeping you guys in suspense. Jeez… I will be having cliffhangers in some chapters so expect some to be shorter than others. Till the next chapter see you! And do add in your reviews if chapter 1 was good! See ya**

 **Spyeedy signing off!**


End file.
